poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Walking/Inside the Diamond Domain/Diancie Cries/Dialga Enters
Here is the Scene, when the heroes were walking, they arrived at the domain, the heart diamond was broken into pieces, and enters with Dialga in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''.'' (Later, Our Heroes are going for a walk with carbink and leonard) '''Merrick:' Let it be known that our job is to protect the princess! Leonard: Proteced the princess, thank you very much. Flain: So, what have gotten into you? Serena: So, you're the princess's bodyguards, huh? Mordecai: Even Guards? Sonic: Or Speeding Police Station? Bonnie: That is so cool. Diancie's a real princess! Flurr: Even you're a ice queen. Elsa: Uh, I'm the snow queen now, thank you very much. Emerl: So, what have gotten into you? Merrick: Who might they be, princess? Krader: Merrick, you know, since I found out, those carbink look cute. Miles "Tails" Prower: What's have gotten into you, guys? Ash Ketchum: Well, you see... Diancie: They're... my friends! Ash Ketchum: Right! Rainbow Dash: You got that right. Eleanor: Even we're chipmunks, their is nothing to worry about a thing. Bonnie: Yeah! (Bort and allotrope looked surprised) (As the Heroes continue to walk) Anna: So what has you told about Xerneas? Merrick: We have been traveling and searching for many months! Leonard: And we we're trying to get worried! Serena: Searching for Xerneas? Philmac: Finding the legendary pokemon? Seismo: Of Life, Xerneas? Merrick: Yes! (Flashback plays with Leonard, Merrick, Bort, Allotrope and Diancie, who was in autumn in this land, later we cut to see Leonard, Merrick, Bort, Allotrope and Diancie who was walking, later we cut to this scene, where a snowstorm appears in the mountains, and Leonard, Carbink Servants also diancie, began to shiver, Later we cut the night scene, Who was searching everywhere to find Xerneas, The next morning Diancie and others heard something) Diancie: (Flashback) I sense the Fairy Aura! (Diancie blinds herself until we see a batch of sunflowers) Merrick: (Voiceover) Xerneas is always moving, and because of that, we were never able to track it down... (As Carbink servants and leonard take a nap, Diancie looks at the city of Avignon Town) Diancie: (Voiceover) One Day, I saw a city far in the distance... (As Diancie Sneaks out to find Avugnon town) Diancie: (Flashback) I wanted to go there and see it, Somehow, it looked like fun... (Flashback ends with our heroes arrived at the domain) Emerl: And that's where we met and rescue you from the thieves and the villains, right? Vulk: Yeah, so did we! Merrick: We were always at your side, so I began to think that perhaps you felt trapped by our presence. Diancie: I'm sorry I ran off like that. Teslo: It's okay, you'll be fine! Merrick: Please. I beg you not to ever do that again. Diancie: Alright. Duck: I found a location here. Merrick: Here we are. Yoshi: A Magic diamond room? Shuff: The Domain of diamonds. (As the heroes goes inside the domain) Serena: What is this? Olaf: What is this place? Diancie: This is one of our homes in the Diamond Domain. Merrick: You see, all our homes are linked together by the Diamond Road. (We View the dimmed Crystal Quartz to zoom in, We're Several Carbink greeted) Krader: Hello Carbink, drop you off already? Diancie: Thank you for your kind reception. (Suddenly The Crystal Quartz began to break and dissolve) (as the heroes looked the domain in despair) Kiva: What's going on here? (The Quartz began quickly to dissolve and breaks) Elsa: Oh no, The domain has been dimmed?! Bill: What is happening? Apple Bloom: (In Peg's Voice) We got a really big Problem! Twilight Sparkle: I Heard the domain was in distress! Balk: It's Breaking up! Ben: That's not good! Charlie: Something is not right! Toby: What has happened here? Pinkie Pie: Looks like the domain is shut down?! Luigi: '''Mamma mia, What's going on?! '''Flurr: What happened here? Sonic: How did this happened? Diancie: What has happened? Gobba: Look! (Dace sadly Arrives) Dace: Princess... Diancie: Dace?! Leonard: Grandfather! Dace: I fear the Heart Diamond's life has finally come to an end. Diancie: That can't be! Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! Krader: Wait, What's the heart diamond?! (Flashback plays with The Heart Diamond Began to Break and shattered to pieces, And whole domain began the dim) (Flashback Ends) Diancie: Oh no. Jenny: What's oh no? Gordon: Oh the Indignity. Kraw: This is the worst Diamond Domain EVER! Flurr: Okay, this bad. The Heart Diamond has been Destroyed at the Domain. Dace: My purpose in coming here was to deliver the awful news! Pikachu: Pikachu? Anna: But what's the Heart Diamond? Donatello: The Heart Diamond, that we given!? Gordon: Please tell me! Bonnie: Tell us, please?! Ash Ketchum: If there's anything we can do to help, we want to! Pikachu: Pika Pika! Twilight Sparkle: Tell us what can we do to help you. Clemont: Right! Emerl: We must explain it. Diancie: My Friends, The Heart Diamond is the sole source of all the energy and light that powers our entire kingdom, And now it will power our kingdom no more. (We View map of the domain, Where the Heart Diamond is, Suddenly The Domain fades, We Cut to the scene the crystal quartz began to break and shatter) Flain: Incoming! Zaptor: Uh you miss it! Dace: The only one who can create a new Heart Diamond is Princess Diancie. Diancie: But I still don't have the power I need to make that happen. Dace: I have every confidence that Xerneas's Fairy Aura will awaken the true power within you. Xion: If we learn the powers of fairy aura, that will be able to find it. Ash Ketchum: Wow, so that's what's going on. Flain: Yeah, I know. Zaptor: She's right, We agree with that! Diancie: (She view looking at the Crystal quartz began to break into pieces) I didn't even know what was happening in my own kingdom, I Don't deserve to be called a princess. (Starts Crying) Anna: It's Alright Diancie, I know we can figure this out! Ash Ketchum: Now Diancie, don't cry. Pikachu: Pika Pika. Fluttershy: You always be kind to ourselves. Sunset Shimmer: Even then, you are my kind of a special friend. Krader: '''Diancie, Don't you cry, i'm here for you for the mixels to help you. '''Ash Ketchum: Crying won't help to make everything right. Pikachu: Pikachu! Flurr: Sad things won't hurt them, because of your friendship. (Diancie Agrees, Then suddenly our domain continues to break, As She gasps) Dialga: Don't be afraid. Elsa: That Voice, Could it be? (It's reveal to be Dialga) Ash Ketchum: Dialga? Olaf: What's it doing here? Dialga: Listen, Xerneas heard a magic of fairy aura, You must find them, before it's too late! Lunk: Dialga's Right! We can help them find Xerneas! Dialga: That's the Spirit! (Diancie Looks At Several Carbink) Merrick: Princess! Diancie: They are absolutely right. This is not the time for crying, Let's go! We'll find Xerneas! Mario: You heard the Pokémon! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, that's the spirit! Pikachu: Pika Pika! Peter Sam: We better find Xerneas Right now! Edward: Right then, Let's do this! Dace: (In teary eyed) Princess. (He cried a little bit) Emerl: Team Robot, lets go. All 18 Mixels: To Allearth Forest! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes